User talk:Merthos
Old stuff on the archive. Rich text editor gone? Is it just me or is enable rich text editor option gone? I'm trying to enable it Sarmu 18:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I completely forgot. I had a conversation with the Wikia staff about all the screwed up edits done with the RTE and asked them if it is possible to disable it. If so than I would start a discussion here whether we want to do it or not. I'm not sure if I wasn't clear enough but they just got ahead and disabled it for the wiki. Sorry, somehow it slipped my mind. :The question is, shall it stay that way (which I would prefer, because lately the edits have been much clearer) or should it be enabled again? - Merthos 18:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think it can stay like this for now and see what other people thinks, the advantage of having rich text editor is that you don't need to remember the parameter names for occasional edits and obviously new user friendly, but it does stuff some pages up. The major worry I have is some people won't have a clue how to edit some of the stuff when rich editor is disabled. Sarmu 18:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::God, I hated that thing, it would screw up all of my edits... Even put HTML in on purpose so it wouldn't pop up, lol. Mecorx 22:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Character Accessories wanted Is it more desirable to have the accessories wanted section split into slot 1 and 2? Maybe have a non verified section while in transition. Kaply 14:53, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure they will request every accessory that is better than their current and fits into their stat preference. For my taste only the outlandish ones (i.e. Remnants or unique) listed should be enough. :But yes, as people keep adding all those items it should not be that hard to categorize them, each slot should have a fixed preference. - Merthos 17:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Actually it does not work. I have two saves with Blocter having the Wonder Bangle on Acc 1 (combat route) and on Acc 2 (balanced route). So they use different accessories depending on their route. Not tested that in detail but I would say balance results in HP and AP boosts whereby combat results in stat boost (torgal i.e. STR) and resistances (i.e. several now have the Ring of the Patient Ear). Don't have may with mystic right now so I can't say for sure what they use there. - Merthos 11:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Soldier Infobox Athlum Soldiers, like normal recruitable characters, sometimes have entirely different stats/occupations/equipment on the PC Version. I think it would be worthwhile to expand the infobox to include PC information. - Mecorx 06:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Status Effects Hey Merthos ! I think we should have a page with status alignment and their effects. like poisoned enthrall etc. anyone knows what happens in frozen, acid burn, and burn status.Apocalyp5e 07:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : That's already on the Effect page although alot data is still missing and maybe some kind of categorizing... - Merthos 19:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) One more thing i want to ask can you add Union name in the character Info template like David have David's Division , Rush have Rush's Troops etc.Apocalyp5e 07:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Changing the templates is not that complicated. Don't be afraid and try yourself. If something goes wrong just rollback. ;-) :Anyway, I added them. - Merthos 19:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Mt. Vackel Spawn Table Data error Hi Merthos, Could you check the Austri, Tsenahale sequence at Talk:Mt. Vackel. Im pretty sure the Glasya Labolas spawn message meant to say after Austri but thought id let you check it and make the relevant change. Just to make sure, as it could be after Tsenahale for all i know. - Adie123 20:04, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :No, that's all right. Austri's spot is now free for a regular. Waiting long enough should yield the same result, but reloading is faster. - Merthos 07:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :but it says Glasya Labolas spawns after SR (Spiritbeast Rin). Thats not a part of that sequence. Adie123 10:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) That's what you mean. Well, copy-paste-error. - Merthos 06:50, 19 May 2009 (UTC) 99 Blueprint 3s possible? Hi Merthos.If i know correctly Ring of the Labyrinth is the only place to obtain this.There are 90 blueprint 3s if you complete all tasks.Do you know any other way to obtain this? or i'll have my Faleria Heart on my second play-through? - Mr.Triceps 18 may 2009 :I don't actually know if 99 Blueprint 3 is possible in 1 palythrough, but I believe only place to obtain them in Ring of the Labyrinth guild reward and if you counted only 90 then I think thats all you can get in 1 playthrough. Most people uses trainer to gather info and test stuff. Sarmu 09:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC) The only thing you need this for would be the Faleria Heart (which is quite useless IMO because it works only for regular monsters) and this is PC only so yes, a second playthrough is required. - Merthos 06:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Combat basics edits I added a small line on Reinforcements but it was undone. Since I don't think I was wrong, could you please look into the matter? Line in question: Reinforcements When a new union enters the battlefield, the side it is supporting is Reinforced. Reinforcement may correspond to anything from a large linked battle, the effects of an enemy skill or a specific boss battle. Being Reinforced increases the morale of the side that is being Reinforced. My argumentation as seen on the talk page still stands: Reinforcements DO correspond to specific boss battles where the enemies will get reinforcements after a certain round or when certain enemy unions die. Why was this undone? :I'm a bit puzzled why you ask me, Mr. Anonymous. Look at the history to see who changed your edit and ask him/her or simply re-add it. - Merthos 19:57, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::True, but since you and Sarmu quasi reign over this wiki I thought it would be a good idea to contact you ;) Also the other contributor is anon as well, so writing on his talk page may not really fruitful since he will be having another IP next time he visits the wiki (like me). Just re-editing the page again and hammering my infos on the page with a crowbar isn't what I had in mind, since it could start an edit war - and that would be bad for the wiki, also I don't have the time and motivation to engage in such a war :D. Ah well, maybe I was just hoping you could point out my error in the added line to me, sorry for burdening you with other's weights. :No problem, but I still don't know how I could help you. Your text looks fine for me so just re-add it. I doubt there will be an edit war (so far there havn't been one on this wiki), the other anon probably doesn't know about this anymore. - Merthos 06:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) How to take screenshots of monsters whithout the bubbles. I noticed that Mvanveen81 uploaded screenshots of monsters without the bubbles. I trying to take a screenshot of a Chimera but i can't get rid of these annoying bubbles. Look at these so you can see what I mean: - . Do you know how to do this?--Zeroluck 03:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm on XBOX so I can't take screenshots. I suppose you do this from a distance or when they havn't seen you so far. Maybe Mvanveen81 has some more tips. - Merthos 08:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :That screenshot without the bubble is taken while in battle, thats why there isnt a bubble. As for some screenshots not in battle, a little bit of editting can remove bubbles. :) Adie123 11:52, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tips. But you are so mean Adie123, giving me only half of the answer ;). Even tough the bubbles are gone when in battle, it's almost impossible to get a good view of the monster, even worst, when you select them they have this reddish aura that's even uglier than the bubble. Anyway, I figure it out after looking to the Gojun screenshot you took. The answer is: take the screenshot during the reinforcements cut scene while in battle. Which mean you will have to link 5 or more monsters to activate the reinforcement. Am I right? :Hehe, why im mean? :).... in the game settings u can turn off the aura in battles and yes its tricky to grab a clear shot of a monster while in battle. Probably the best way to do it is have a screen video capture program record a battle then grab a clean frame. Oh and btw, i didnt get the Gojun screenshot. It was a dark screenshot from whoever took the capture, so i copied it and editted its gamma/brightness Adie123 10:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the welcome. Lots of stuff here, just keeping it simple for now and adding what I find out :)--Aldrian 14:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Page deletion Could you delete the page Ring of Defiant Ear please? i didn't see it when i created Ring of the Defiant Ear and since the new one is spelled properly i'd rather get rid of the old one. Thank you. Drake178 04:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Have a few more pages to delete: Underwaltette (my typo in creating it, shouldn't be referenced anywhere, after realizing the mistake i updated the original Undelwaltette), Monocle Of Guiding (capital O, there was already another one, i used that instead), and Tippet (claims to be Fiend Tippet in the infobox). That should be all the accessories. Thanks. Drake178 02:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hire Hannah and Hinnah? So...wtf? I killed the Enlightened 7 and completed the guild task 70 of the Union of the Golden Chalice. Went to several towns and recruited Young, Milton and Zuido. Ludope showed up too but I didn't want him anyway. Had to do The Ladies of Bloody Alice because Snievan is hired in the Ring of the Labyrinth guild in Elysion, no problem he showed up there too. Then I go the Union of the Golden Chalice guilds in Balterossa and Nagapur, in which Hannah and Hinnah should be available for hire...ERROR, DOES NOT COMPUTE! They don't show up. Great! Is it because I didn't do their quest?! I didn't do Snievan's, Milton's and Ludope's quest either but they show up. I did complete Zuido's quest since it's only gathering some things. I'm not Rank 5 in this guild, but there are units of the 7 which are also recruited in the same guild and they showed up... . Any clue what's going on or what I have to do to make them show up?? Thanks in advance. :I'm on XBOX so I can't help you here. - Merthos 19:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Beastbone Carving Apparently the Beastbone Carving is in the Article stubs category and is not a stub. Drake178 14:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :There are several items, weapons, ... with manually added categories. Click edit and you can see the categories below the text field. Best to remove all that are created via the templates whenever you see them on a page. - Merthos 15:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Got it, thanks, didn't realize it was that easy. Btw is there a way to make a standard class table thats left aligned all the way? If you go to my page and check what im doing you'll realize why i'm asking. I need something left aligned, preferably with light colored cell borders. The ultimate goal would be to make it look like it does now except replace the column headers with the standard one used throughout the wiki. Drake178 17:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :CSS. You would have to create a separate class for the table and use it. You can try this with your and once you're done we can move it to the global file. - Merthos 17:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Done, the tables are ready to go. If you get the class into the common.css i'd like to replace the content on the current Accessories page with the content on my user page.